Il lato sconosciuto della Mafia
by Blu Arcobaleno
Summary: Reborn, Tsuna y todo su séquito son invitados a pasar unas tranquilas vacaciones de Verano en la sede central de los Vongola en Italia. Pero no saben que ahí conocerán el lado oculto de la mafia... Ubicado entre Varia y Future. Ojo con los spoilers


**Chiarimenti:  
**Hola a todos aquellos que abrieron esta página para leer esta historia ) Si la abrieron, significa que conocen o les gusta Katekyo Hitman Reborn, cierto? Entonces nos van a dejar un review diciéndonos desde cuándo conocen Reborn y si ven el manga o leen el animé ;D Porque no sé hasta qué parte llegaron, y tengo cosita de spoilearlos D:… En realidad, no voy a sentir remordimientos de spoilearlos XD Así que les paso a explicar unas pequeñas cosas con respecto al tiempo cronológico y los personajes:  
La historia se sitúa en un tiempo alternativo entre el final de la saga de Varia y la saga del Futuro. O sea, agarramos ese corto lapso de tiempo que sucede en el manga, y lo estiramos un poco P Lo suficiente para que entre lo que nosotras queremos relatar XD.  
Esta historia contiene 5 personajes originales nuevos. Esos 5 personajes somos yo y 4 amigos más. Ya se van a dar cuenta Al final del capítulo les aclaro quién es cada uno ;D Y por qué nos incluimos? Porque nosotros 5 somos los que estamos llevando a cabo esta historia. Todos aportamos ideas para que sea una historia bien nutrida y variada.  
Por cierto, al final de cada capítulo se incluyen algunos dibujos XD De escenas, personajes y demases.  
…Y un diccionario para todos los términos en italiano, de paso.  
Bueno, dicho todo esto, los dejamos con el primer capítulo de esta historia, que pinta de ser bastante larga XD Prepárense!

* * *

**Capito****lo 1 - Ferie a Sicilia e quattro sconosciuti.  
**Sicilia, Italia. 14 de Julio de "x" año.  
Una linda muchachita dormía profundamente, enterrada entre las sábanas de su cama. El sol del mediodía entraba por su ventana y caía dulcemente sobre su bello rostro, mientras murmuraba entre sueños:  
- Ananá… Piña? Pierre? Siii, azul! Violeta?  
Entonces…  
"You're gonna vibra miss me when vibra I'm gone… vibra Oooh… Ooohh vibra"  
Un brazo asomó entre las colchas, tanteando muy vagamente sobre la mesa de luz en busca de su celular.  
Ciao- dijo Arii, más dormida que despierta -. Pierre?  
Qué?!- exclamó Paloma desde el otro lado de la línea -. Arii, otra vez teniendo fantasías con Pierre?  
Aaah? No eres Pierre? Aaaah…- Arii cayó en la cuenta.- Paloma…  
Bueno, sé que no me quieres, pero no lo hagas tan evidente!- Paloma se hizo la ofendida.  
No, Palo, yo si te quieeeeero así como mucho, mucho! Desde Júpiter hasta Marte!  
Arii, segura que estás despierta?  
Si! Para qué llamas tan temprano?  
Es mediodía, mujer! Hora de levantarse!  
Eso no responde mi pregunta. Para qué llamaste?!  
Ah, eso! Escucha! Me enteré de algo…! No sabes!  
Qué cosa, qué cosa?- Arii se incorporó en la cama, expectante.  
Mi hermano me dijo que le dijo mi maestra, que le dijo el Nono, que le dijo Francisco, que le dijo un policía, que le dij--  
Ya capté! Ve al grano!- la interrumpió Arii.  
¿Recuerdas a Reborn?  
Si!- A Arii se le iluminaron los ojos.- Ese bebé tan adorable, estrujable, divino… Pero se fue D:  
Bueno, me dijeron que va a volver!- Arii no la veía, pero Paloma caminaba emocionada por su habitación.- ¡Y trae al Décimo consigo!  
El Décimo…- Arii dejó a su imaginación volar.- Me pregunto cómo será…  
Por la mente de ambas chicas pasaron hombres fornidos, elegantes, inteligente, valerosos, sensuales… Machos dignos de ser capos de la mafia!  
Y, y, y, y cuándo vienen?- preguntó Arii, ilusionada.  
Ahí está el asunto de mayor urgencia…- Paloma hizo una pausa.- Llegan a la sede central en media hora.  
MEDIA HORA?!- Arii saltó de la cama al armario, lo abrió con furia y la ropa empezó a volar por todos lados.- Paloma!! Por qué no me avisaste antes?!  
Yo me acabo de enterar también!! ¬¬  
Bueno, nos vemos ahí en un rato!  
Listo!  
Ciao!- se despidieron las dos a la vez, cortando la comunicación.  
En una limusina… Una gran limusina… GRAN… Iban el Décimo con su familia, muy agotados por el viaje, que incluyó a un Reborn piloto, una Bianchi azafata y una I-pin a punto de explotar. Tsuna no quería saber más nada, Gokudera viajaba semiinconsciente, Yamamoto no paraba de mencionar lo entusiasmante que le resultaba estar en Italia, Lambo molestaba a I-pin y correteaban por todo el vehiculo. Grande fue su alivio cuando Reborn anunció que faltaba muy poco para llegar al castillo de la familia Vongola.  
Efectivamente, metros después, la limusina se internó en un frondoso bosque y de la nada apareció una verja que limitaba el territorio de los jardines de la mansión. El chofer activó todo el sistema de cerraduras y minutos después ingresaron. La densidad de árboles poco a poco disminuía y la inclinación del terreno se acentuaba. Claramente se hallaban subiendo una colina.  
Mientras tanto, a la entrada del bosque, dos chicas ataviadas con sendos trajes negros y zapatillas, luchaban contra un par de bicicletas que, lamentablemente, eran su único medio de transporte.  
Ay, Palo, a ver cuándo sacas la licencia de conducir!. le reprochó Arii, cuidando que sus zapatos de taco no se le cayeran.  
Enséñame a frenar y luego hablamos!  
Ingresaron al bosque y por ende el camino se hizo más dificultoso.  
Por cierto, dijo Arii -, Damián y Agustina?  
Mi hermano fue esta mañana a terminar un entrenamiento con Basil, y Agustina está viniendo en coche. Suertudos.  
Y sin volver a cruzar palabras debido al agotamiento, continuaron pedaleando cuesta arriba.  
Ya llegamos- anunció Reborn.  
La limusina estacionó frente a unas grandes escaleras que conducían a la entrada de una magnífica mansión. Tsuna fue el primero en bajar y echarle un vistazo a los alrededores. Se sentía un poco abrumado con tanta prolijidad y tanto esplendor.  
Ey, Reborn, realmente tengo que ser jefe de esto?- dijo Tsuna, pero no recibió respuesta -. Reborn!  
El muchacho giró y comprobó alterado que todos lo habían dejado atrás y estaban ingresando al castillo. Estaba por correr hacia ellos cuando escuchó unos gritos aproximarse:  
Veo la limusina!  
No! Llegaron antes que nosotras!  
Vamos, pedalea más rápido!  
Tsuna no alcanzó a darse vuelta, cuando dos chicas andando a toda velocidad, lo atropellaron.  
Au, au, au, auuu...- chillaba Tsuna tratando de quitarse el embrollo de metal y piernas que tenía encima.  
Ay, lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpó la más alta de las dos, ayudándolo a levantarse.  
No te vimos, discúlpanos!- dijo Arii, quitándose rápidamente las zapatillas y poniéndose los zapatos -. Vamos, Paloma, tenemos que entrar!  
Entrar?- Tsuna salió de su mareo.- Yo también tengo que ir.  
No serás de la nueva familia, verdad?- le preguntó Paloma, mirándolo detenidamente de arriba abajo. Guardó silencio un momento.  
Qu--Qué sucede?- preguntó nervioso Tsuna.  
Cada vez vienen más tiernos- La muchacha sonrió.- Vamos, se hace muy tarde!  
Los tres chicos corrieron escaleras arriba e ingresaron al hall de la mansión. Una imponente escalera se alzaba en mitad del salón, las paredes exhibían finísimas pinturas que representaban al tenebroso mundo de la mafia y la sala estaba llena de sillones que rodeaban hogares, perfectos para echarse a descansar una tarde.  
Pero Tsuna no se percató de ello. Su vista estaba muy ocupada observando a la persona que bajaba por la escalera, sólo con la ayuda de un bastón. Timoteo, el Noveno Jefe de la mafia Vongola, se acercaba jubiloso a ellos, con su habitual sonrisa imborrable. Tsuna no pudo evitar emocionarse y sentirse aliviado al ver que el Noveno aún seguía con vida, luego de la traumática experiencia que pasó con los de Varia hacía ya un tiempo.  
Ciaossu- saludó Reborn, sentándose sobre el hombro de Yamamoto.  
Ciao, Reborn- contestó el noveno -. Es bueno verte después de tanto tiempo- Timoteo volteó a observar a todos los demás.- Me alegro de verlos a todos ustedes también.  
Tío!- Paloma corrió hacia él.- El médico ya te permite salir de la cama?  
Por supuesto! Acaso piensas que voy a aceptar el estar confinado horizontalmente todo el verano? No, señor!- comentó alegremente -. Además este año tenemos visitas.  
Tío?- Tsuna no comprendía nada.  
Eso!- exclamó Gokudera, ya recuperado -. Quiénes son estas mujeres?  
Hey! Un poco más de respeto!- le espetó Paloma, cruzándose de brazos y lanzándole una furiosa mirada.  
Somos miembros de la PISDEF- intervino Arii -. Yo soy Ariadna y ella es Paloma . Mucho gusto n n  
Lo mismo digo- dijo Paloma.  
Por cierto- dijo Arii -. Siento curiosidad.- Su vista se paseó por todos los invitados. Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto eran los únicos que la escuchaban. I-pin, Fuuta y Lambo molestaban a Chrome y Ryohei para que jugaran con ellos, Hibari había desaparecido y Bianchi contemplaba sin muchas ganas las pinturas.- ¿Quién de ustedes es el Décimo?  
Si, yo también quiero saber!- Paloma se acercó rápidamente.  
Pero antes que ninguno pudiera contestar, a Arii se le ocurrió una idea.  
Esperen!- exclamó -. No me lo digan! Ahora volvemos!  
La muchacha tomó del brazo a Paloma y la apartó un poco de los demás.  
Ya sé. Quieres apostar- se le adelantó.  
Exacto. Quién crees que será el Décimo?  
Mmmm… Al morocho alto no le queda nada mal el papel… 15 euros a que es él.  
Si? Yo pongo 20 a que es el de cabello blanco.  
Cuál de los dos?  
Mientras, el Noveno las observaba divertido.  
El que casi matas.  
Ah! De acuerdo. Trato.  
Trato.  
Las dos volvieron con los demás, que las miraban confundidos.  
Y bien?- preguntó Paloma -. Quién es el Décimo?  
Tsuna.- Reborn fue el primero en responder, saltando a la cabeza del susodicho.- Sawada Tsunayoshi.  
Reborn!  
Las dos muchachas parecían estupefactas.  
Seguros?- quiso comprobar Arii.  
Cómo te atreves a dudar de la legitimidad del Décimo?!- exclamó Gokudera, amenazándola con el puño.  
Ya decía yo que cada vez vienen más tiernos- opinó Paloma, ignorando olímpicamente a Gokudera. Dio media vuelta resignada y se dirigió a Timoteo.- Tío, lo has visto a Damián?  
Está con Basil entrenando en el bosque. Sería bueno que fueras a buscarlos: no han parado desde esta mañana.  
Entendido! Vamos!  
Si!  
Y Arii siguió a su amiga por un corredor, bastante impresionada por la noticia de que el próximo jefe de los Vongola sería ese pequeño muchacho de ojos castaños.  
Tsk- chilló Gokudera -. Mujeres…  
Ya, ya, Gokudera-kun U- quiso tranquilizarlo Tsuna.  
No debes tomarte las cosas tan apecho- le dijo Yamamoto -. Además esas chicas parecen muy divertidas- Yamamoto sonrió.  
Reborn, por qué no vas a mostrarles sus habitaciones?- dijo Timoteo -. Deben estar muy cansados por tan largo viaje.  
Si- Reborn se subió nuevamente a los hombros de Yamamoto.- Bien, síganme por aquí!  
El bebé les indicó que subieran las escaleras y se dirigieran a la derecha. Los guió un poco más hasta llegar a lo que parecían ser todas las habitaciones de los habitantes del castillo. El pasillo mantenía la elegancia antigua que manifestaba toda la casa, con un fino alfombrado rojo oscuro en todos los pisos y aberturas de roble para todos los cuartos.  
Bien, en este pasillo hay sólo siete habitaciones, preparadas para cada uno de ustedes- explicó Reborn -. Y la del fondo es la de Tsuna.  
Y cuáles son las nuestras, Reborn-san?- preguntó Gokudera.  
Se darán cuenta muy rápidamente.  
Efectivamente, al observar detenidamente los decorados de las puertas, notaron que cada una tenía una inscripción distinta. "Custode di Pioggia" decía en la entrada de la habitación que Reborn le indicó a Yamamoto. Gokudera se dirigió a la que decía "Custode di Tempesta" sin dudar. Chrome ingresó dudosa donde decía "Custode di Nebbia". A Lambo le correspondía la habitación con el cartel de "Custode di Raggio", pero estaba más interesado en molestar gritando que quería salir a jugar afuera con I-pin. Hibari y Ryohei no se encontraban en el grupo, pero supusieron que "Custode di Nuvola" y "Custode di Sole" eran sus habitaciones.  
Pero Tsuna era el que se mostraba más nervioso con todo eso. La última puerta del pasillo era la más ostentosa de todas y la inscripción grabada en el centro rezaba "Cielo". Supuso él que querría decir "Sora" ya que Reborn le dijo que esa sería su habitación. Un poco nervioso, ingresó lentamente al cuarto, esperando ver tanto lujo como antes. Efectivamente, éste era tan elegante como el resto de la casa. El piso era de madera lustrada y lo cubrían decenas de pequeñas alfombras; a la derecha había un gran hogar rodeado de sillones y la izquierda del cuarto lo dominaba una imponente cama con doseles de terciopelo. Unas cortinas de seda blanca cubrían un inmenso ventanal que daba paso a un gran balcón. Pero todo eso no le pareció nada comparado con lo que sintió al ver el techo. Por un instante había creído que no había nada sobre su cabeza, sino el mismo cielo que había afuera. No precisamente: lo que estaba viendo sobre él, era una réplica exacta de la bóveda celeste, con representaciones de todos los cambios climáticos y una magnífica lámpara central que representaba el sol.  
Tsuna no podía salir de su asombro al ver aquello. Necesitaba un poco de aire para asimilarlo todo, así que decidió salir al balcón. Observó maravillado que desde allí podía verse perfecto el mar, así que el viento fresco y salino de la costa le hizo muy bien para despejar un poco su mente.  
Ahh…- Tsuna se apoyó contra el barandal del balcón, sintiendo la brisa en su rostro.- Aquí se está muy bien…  
…adooooo…!  
Ah?- Había creído escuchar a alguien gritar pero no estaba muy seguro. Quizás era Lambo correteando por el pasillo…  
Cuidado…!!  
No había sido su imaginación…  
CUIDADO!!  
Antes de lograr ver nada, sintió un terrible golpe en su cabeza y salió volando al interior del cuarto, destrozando todo lo que se atravesó en su camino hasta golpear con la pared opuesta.  
Au, au, au, au, au, auuuuuuu...!  
Ah, perdonami!- exclamó la persona que lo había atropellado -. È la mia colpa!!  
Per-- Perdo--?-Tsuna no entendía nada y para empeorar la situación, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.  
El que se le había caído encima se apartó rápidamente y lo ayudó a levantarse.  
Tu non sembri di qui…- le dijo el muchacho mientras le tendía la mano.  
Aaaah? xx  
Je, lo siento, estaba entrenando cuando…- El muchacho detuvo sus palabras al ver a Tsuna.- Eres tú!- exclamó con emoción.  
Soy yo?  
Si! Tu eres el Décimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun!- dijo emocionado, estrechando fuertemente sus manos.  
El muchacho le llevaba más 10 centímetros de altura y tenía la cara y los brazos llenos de heridas recientes. Sin embargo, lucía contento.  
Eh… - balbuceó Tsuna -. Si… Si, soy yo… Tus brazos…  
Ah! No te preocupes. Gajos del oficio.  
Damián-san!- se escuchó una voz proveniente de la ventana. Ambos voltearon y vieron llegar a un muchacho de cabello castaño cenizo por la ventana.  
Basil-kun!- exclamó Tsuna al verlo.  
Sawada-dono?- Basil se acercó a ellos. Él también lucía lastimado y bastante agotado.- Al perecer ya llegaron.  
Agh, le dije a Paloma que me avisara cuando llegaran!- dijo Damián, sacudiéndose el polvo de su camisa verde.  
Paloma, Paloma…- trataba de recordar Tsuna -. Ah, si! Esa chica que me chocó con una bicicleta!  
Que raro de mi hermana… n nU  
En eso, se escucharon pasos apresurados en el corredor y alguien abrió repentinamente la puerta.  
Décimo!!- gritó Gokudera al arribar a la habitación -. Se encuentra bien?!  
Gokudera-kun! Si, si, estoy bien… Sólo me encontré con Basil y… Y…  
Damián.  
Bueno, él.  
Ahh, menos mal- suspiró Gokudera -. Pensé que le había ocurrido algo malo.  
Permiso- dijo de repente Basil -. Voy a arreglarme y a avisarle a mi maestro que usted ya ha llegado- El muchacho dejó la habitación.  
Maestro? Oh, no…- Tsuna quería huir de allí lo antes posible.- Ehhm, ahmm… Gokudera-kun, y los demás?  
Fueron a recorrer la casa, cuando yo escuché un fuerte estruendo en su habitación y vine corriendo a ver qué ocurría. Quiere que alcancemos a los otros? No se deben haber alejado mucho.  
Si. Si, por favor xx  
Entonces nos vemos luego, Tsunayoshi-kun - saludó Damián -. También voy a darme un baño. Estoy todo mugroso.  
Espera!- lo detuvo Tsuna -. Qué hay con esto?- Señaló la habitación semi destrozada.  
No te preocupes, pasa todos los días- Sonrió.- Para esta noche seguro ya está reparada!- Y se alejó por el corredor.  
Vamos, Décimo, si no nos dejarán atrás!  
Los dos jóvenes salieron detrás de Damián, pero no lo volvieron a ver. Tan rápido corría?  
Al mismo tiempo, una muchacha bajaba de un auto en la entrada del castillo, en el mismo lugar donde habían descendido los demás.  
Aish, odio los días en que el tráfico está colmado!- se quejaba mientras subía las escaleras. Empujó con todas sus fuerzas las grandes puertas y se encontró con un hall desierto y sin señal de vida alguna.- Tan tarde llegué? TT  
Justo en ese momento apareció un chico de cabello blanco que ella nunca había visto. Parecía estar desorientado. La joven se le quedó mirando, tratando de averiguar su identidad. Pero, sin previo aviso, el muchacho se detuvo en medio del vestíbulo, apretó sus puños y gritó a viva voz:  
Creo que me he perdido!!  
La chica fue tomada por sorpresa de tal manera que pegó un grito ahogado y Ryohei notó su presencia en la entrada.  
Hey, tú!- Ryohei se acercó corriendo a ella -. Eres de aquí, cierto? Has visto a Sawada y los demás?  
Sawada? Sawada…- trataba de recordar -. Ah, si! Tú debes ser uno de los guardianes! Más precisamente…- sacó un papel de su bolsillo -. Ryohei Sasagawa!  
Exacto!!- volvió a gritar y un aura de fuego milagroso apareció tras él.  
Ajah…- Estaba un poco asustada ante tal comportamiento.- Mucho gusto, yo soy Agustina U Quieres que te guíe hasta tu cuarto?  
Sería genial!- A Ryohei se le encendieron los ojos.- Será una habitación extrema?!  
Ehh… Si… Supongo…- Agus cada vez estaba más preocupada por la salud mental del muchacho.- Sígueme… Por aquí…  
Este es el problema con mi hermano!- exclamaba Paloma volviendo a entrar a la casa, después de haber inspeccionado por todos los alrededores en busca de Damián -. En un instante puede estar en un lado, y al siguiente en la otra punta!  
Ya, ya, Paloma, take it easy…- le decía Arii a su lado, tratando de apaciguarla.  
Take it easy un chupete! Cuando lo vea le voy a atar un martillo en…!  
Qué te he dicho de los malos modales?!- gritó una voz a sus espaldas.  
La sangre de Paloma se heló y se quedó quieta como una estatua.  
Pe… Perdonami, allenatrice…- dijo con un hilo de voz y lentamente se volteó -. De veras lo siento!  
Lal saltó sobre su cabeza y apuntó hacia su garganta con su rifle.  
Que no vuelva a verte actuando como una marimacho fuera de tus entrenamientos y batallas, entendido?  
S-Sii. Si! ;;- Paloma temblaba de miedo.  
Así me gusta.  
La niña saltó al suelo y siguió su camino hacia vaya uno a saber dónde. Una vez que la perdieron de vista, Paloma comenzó a respirar.  
Estos últimos días Lal te ha estado exigiendo mucho!- susurró Arii al oído de su amiga -. No sólo en los entrenamientos, sino también quiere que te comportes como toda una dama!  
Ay… Ay, Arii…- decía entrecortadamente Paloma, tratando de recobrar el aliento.- No te enteraste?  
De qué?  
Hace 5 días volvió- suspiró Paloma.  
Quién volvió? o.ô  
Quién más? ¬¬ El maestro de Agus!  
En serio?!  
Si, y está encerrado en su casa. Agus trata de persuadirlo de que venga aunque sea a visitar a Timoteo pero lo único que consigue es que le triplique el entrenamiento diario!  
Pobre… Hablando de ella, crees que ya haya llegado?  
Debería… Vayamos a buscarla a la entrada principal!  
Si!  
Y ambas chicas salieron al trote.  


* * *

**Útil diccionario, el que siemore viene bien:  
Il lato sconosciuto della Mafia: **El lado desconocido de la Mafia  
**Ferie a Sicilia e quattro sconosciuti: **Vacaciones a Sicilia y cuatro desconocidos  
**PISDEF:** _Protezione Interna Speciale Della Famiglia:_ Protección Interna Especial de la Familia  
**Custode di Pioggia:** Guardián de la Lluvia  
**Custode di Tempesta:** Guardián de la Tormenta  
**Custode di Nebbia:** Guardián de la Niebla  
**Custode di Riaggio:** Guardián del relámpago  
**Custode di Nuvola: **Guardián de la Nube  
**Custode di Sole: **Guardián del Sol  
**Sora: **Cielo es japonés  
**Perdonami:** Perdóname.  
**È la mia colpa:** Es mi culpa  
**Tu non sembri di qui:** No pareces de aquí  
**Allenatrice:** Entrenadora.

* * *

Espero que les guste. Y, por cierto, una vez que terminen de leer el capítulo, vean el dibujo que hice XD  
i168./albums/u180/Nao7/ScannedImagecopy.png  
Sean amables con sus comentarios. No es la primera vez que escribo fics pero hace mucho que no lo hago D: Además, si es la primera vez que subo algo a XD


End file.
